<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[op/路罗]现场教学 by xybdfw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051911">[op/路罗]现场教学</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xybdfw/pseuds/xybdfw'>xybdfw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xybdfw/pseuds/xybdfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不同时空的路飞和罗被困在了不xx就无法脱离的房间里，于是他们来了一次现场教学</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[op/路罗]现场教学</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>啊啊想搞路飞（40）&amp;路飞（20）×罗（27）→大失败，我太废了.jpg→不行，被墙了我更要写，我不甘心.jpg→那就先搞搞路飞（40）×罗（27）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>胡子拉碴的中年男人枕着后脑勺躺在正中间的大床上，他有着与印象中路飞九成的相似度，同样能够自由伸长的橡胶手臂，唯有差异的是刻下了一些岁月痕迹的脸庞，以及更加健壮的身躯，更加游刃有余的霸气。<br/>
即便被困，他依旧悠闲自在地打量房间，丝毫没有慌乱的模样。<br/>
“半小时要到了——有线索吗？”</p><p>反倒是房间里的另一个特拉法尔加·罗，更准确的说是青年时期的死亡外科医生，比他更加焦躁。罗正神经质地探索着房间的每一寸地方，固执而刻意地忽略着墙壁屏幕上硕大的提示。</p><p>——“房间出口将在房客进行一场完整性行为后开放”<br/>
去他妈的和这个奇奇怪怪的草帽当家来一场！</p><p>可是，这间仿佛没有丝毫漏洞的房间也同样让他无可奈何。</p><p>许久，罗仿佛是终于放弃了，他垂头丧气地走到床边，狠狠瞪了一眼躺在床上安之若素的男人。<br/>
“你——”</p><p>看着咬牙切齿又无可奈何的罗，这个路飞的心情似乎更好了。毕竟他已经很久很久没从自己的特拉男脸上看到这等丰富又可爱的表情。时间总还是磨掉了一些东西，例如二十年后的特拉法尔加·罗早就破罐子破摔，既然蒙奇·D·路飞的任性如此根深蒂固，他也就彻底放弃治疗。<br/>
“喂，这边的特拉男。”他拉长了声音，笑嘻嘻地看着对方，“现在想清楚了吗？”<br/>
罗深深吸了几口气，缓慢又沉重地说：“比起破除房间机关，这——是最省事的方法了。”<br/>
路飞肯定地点头：“是啊，而且，又不是让你和别人做——不都是我吗？”</p><p>“不，不一样。”罗脱口而出，随即困惑地摇摇头。他慢慢放下紧紧缠绕的两条胳膊，默默在床边坐下了。他显然对自己——有一分畏惧，兴许是对于未来，未知的敬畏。四十岁的路飞笑了，他依旧矫健地跃起，坐在他身旁，饶有兴致打量着年轻的罗。</p><p>“那么，你不想知道这时候的我和你是怎么做的吗？”他抛出另一颗炸弹，让罗的脸顿时红透了，“你肯定想不到以后——”<br/>
罗气急败坏地试图打断发言：“我不想——”<br/>
“好啦，等你回去后还能教一教那个小鬼呢！”路飞的另一只手伸过去就是对他的头毛一通蹂躏，罗警惕地盯着他，往相反方向挪动，恩，很不爽。<br/>
但也没办法。</p><p>“特拉男不回答就是同意咯。”</p><p>年长的路飞依旧秉持着自己的认知我行我素，于是猝不及防间，年轻的外科医生就被他推倒在床，路飞顺带便地扣住罗的两只手腕，压制了他的双腿，极其顺其自然的。直面对方的特拉法尔加·罗即使表面勉强维持了沉稳冷静，眼神却也因为受不住对方强大的气势开始四处游移，内心慌乱不堪。</p><p>这个路飞，他获得了那些文本，找到了宝藏吗？这个路飞和自己，真的还在延续同盟之外的联系吗？——从四十岁草帽当家的身上嗅到了许多气味，压迫感十足的注视下，他忍不住强迫自己转移注意力，胡思乱想起来。大海、酒、很淡很淡的烟味，一点点的香水，还融入了一股挥之不去的，更加熟悉的气味，消毒药水气味。<br/>
想起之前对他的反应，特拉法尔加·罗那颗聪慧的头脑立刻得出了某些结论，它们让他更加不安，脸颊的热度逐渐升到耳垂，他产生了恐慌与……某种期待。</p><p>年长的路飞撑在上方也打量着他，他的表情，他的反应，他的动作，这让他想起了什么，遗憾地摇摇头：“果然是27岁的特拉小男孩。”</p><p>虽然很紧张，这句评价依旧让罗的额头青筋直跳：“不许这样叫我，四十岁草帽当家的！唔——”<br/>
这个路飞却突然凑近自己，不轻不重地在他侧颈吹了口气，罗的身体僵住了，甚至没反应过来的时候，衣服就被对方驾轻就熟脱去，扔在一边。然后是欺身而上的嘴唇全部笼罩了他的，比现在的路飞更加强势地吐进自己的呼吸，挑逗着他口腔的每一寸，攫取所有一切，仿佛从这里开始就要将他拆分入肚。这让完全没有准备的罗愈加惊慌，他无措地躲避着路飞的侵略，可依旧退无可退，嘴唇被死死堵住，哀求般的呜呜声只能碎在唇缝间。</p><p>中年路飞放开了他，低头瞧着满脸通红的年轻版恋人，忍不住沧桑地叹气。<br/>
“小鬼，你们这是做过几次啊？”<br/>
“……”</p><p>这是在鄙视他们的技术么？罗大口呼吸着，羞恼地听出了这个路飞的言外之意。感情那个时候的自己到底变成了什么样？自己……那时候的自己，竟然会那么热衷和路飞做这些事吗？</p><p>“四十岁草帽当家的，”他阴沉沉地问道，“那个时候的我……”<br/>
“——恩，和肉一样好吃。有时候比肉还好吃！”<br/>
“我不是问你这个！”<br/>
“啊，你们要是能见面就好了。”年长的路飞笑嘻嘻地抬起他的下巴，左看右看，“虽然都是特拉男，但是你真的是个小屁孩！”</p><p>不等年轻的同盟海贼朝他露出獠牙，他便松开这只手，轻轻松松再次压制了罗的两条胳膊：“我要开动咯！”<br/>
“……”<br/>
罗认真地思考起来，今天自己到底会被折腾到多惨。</p><p>*</p><p>“嗯，小特拉男，”路飞含糊不清地说道，“那个小鬼，有夸过你吗？”<br/>
他吸吮着罗胸口蜿蜒的线条，仿佛真的在享受一道美餐。他的一只手绕到罗的胸前，用指甲刮蹭着胸口的纹路，不出意料地看到这具青涩的身体开始微微颤抖。现在的特拉法尔加·罗已经顾不得搞点小动作影响他了，他紧紧扣住床单，陌生到让自己恐惧的快感全然包围了外科医生，这不是他所认知的性行为——<br/>
罗感觉自己身处的不是现实，而是某个可怕的梦境。他想着干脆给自己打一针睡过去，可是感官上鲜明的刺激正提醒着自己，这所有看上去荒诞无比的，都是确实在发生，并且在持续进行着的事。</p><p>“夸……夸什么？”<br/>
罗拼命咬住嘴唇，被迫看着这个路飞在几处纹身上一一舔过。天啊，怎么回事，他还在煽风点火，胸前的两点被轮流捏住，很快就被蹂躏得发胀挺立。罗不住地喘息，这个路飞对于乳头漫不经心却颇具技巧的揉捏，很快让他的身体表面泛起了与面部一样的红潮，更在路飞含住了某一颗用力吸吮时发出一声惊叫。</p><p>“纹身啊。你们谈过吗，关于纹身？”路飞暂时放过了已经湿漉漉的胸口，对罗露出一道熟悉的笑容。<br/>
不是他的错觉，罗的表情似乎变得温柔了一些。</p><p>「……你一点都不在乎？」<br/>
「嘿嘿，你现在喜欢我啊！」</p><p>比从前细腻一些的路飞大概知道答案了。</p><p>“我啊，有一次好好评价了一下特拉男的纹身，他就硬得不行了。”<br/>
这句话引来罗惊愕的神色，路飞灿烂地笑了一下，继续用手指勾勒他胸口美丽的心脏，再而划到腹肌的人鱼线。</p><p>“特拉小男孩，”他说，“你们是怎么做的？小鬼头就直接用他的老二来操你？”<br/>
罗迟疑地点点头，又摇摇头——不就是这样吗？反正年少时候生病、逃亡、训练留下的经历，些许忍耐对他来说不算难事。<br/>
“他会像刚才这样舔你吗？会这样摸你吗？”可这个路飞好像一位慢慢引诱猎物跳进陷进的经验者，他问得理所当然，于是特拉法尔加·罗在他的抚摸下细细地喘着气，眼底亮起的某些期待逐渐打乱了原本的恼怒和羞惭。</p><p>“不，不会……”<br/>
咬紧了嘴唇不吭声，放空自己的大脑，只是时间长或者短的问题，一切都会过去的，都会过去的。<br/>
“那小特拉男喜欢这样吗？”<br/>
“……”这么简单的，已经重复了上百次的事实，有什么必要将它复杂化？<br/>
“嘿嘿，特拉男不说，你的身体回答我了——低头看。”</p><p>四十岁的草帽当家对脱衣服脱裤子的事早已驾轻就熟。他把罗的裤子褪到膝盖，抓住他的膝弯，稍一用力便将它们分开抬起。下体最隐密的地方暴露在路飞跟前，臀部被绷成两个完美的半圆型，袒露出中间微微湿润的入口和上面已经半勃起的性器。<br/>
“你有在这个时候勃起过吗？”</p><p>罗的耳根红透了。虽然不愿承认，但他和二十岁草帽当家之间的性行为还像是两头摸索阶段的兽，他的性格让他习惯了忍耐和准备，即便路飞也在一点点调整——床上这回事，比起之前经历的痛根本算不上什么……</p><p>然后他感到自己阴茎被滚烫的舌头卷起了。他惊叫一声，感到它被亲密地包裹住后再放开任其掉落，反反复复，直到它彻底摆脱软绵的状态。持续的快感从下身迅速蔓延，从被含住的炙热到坠落的失落再到隐晦的期待以及随之而来的羞惭。他的双腿在舌头的攻击下忍不住颤抖，罗的呻吟在这番攻势下已经完全失控，它们混杂着情欲，一点一点刺激着大脑神经脱离掌控。<br/>
“舒服吧？”<br/>
“唔——”<br/>
路飞松口离开了，罗大口呼吸着，迷茫地注视着自己的性器头一次在插入之前就硬邦邦地挺立，无法疏解的不安与焦躁使得他求助般地看着另外那人。<br/>
“……我——”<br/>
“要继续吗？”中年的路飞握住他的性器继续撸动，射精的冲动和持续的刺激让罗根本无法抵抗，全然不顾自己失态的模样看了个透，他断断续续的呻吟中甚至带上了哭腔，控制不住地将自己往对方这里送。他感到了直击大脑深处的快意，那是几十年后他和他之间能做到的事——<br/>
“啊……啊……不、不要了！唔——！”<br/>
几乎是松手的瞬间，一股精液便从顶端射出，粘得小腹和床单上到处都是。年轻的身体因为射精和不应期瘫软下来，他茫然地看着另一个他不曾熟悉的路飞，眼角淌着生理性的泪水。对方凑近他的耳际，轻声问道：“你会教二十岁的我吗，二十七岁的特拉法尔加·罗？”<br/>
这个路飞闪亮的眼眸久久凝固在眼前。仿佛下意识地，罗点了点头。他甚至试探性地伸手握住路飞的性器，帮他撸动——</p><p>“过去和将来的特拉男都考虑得很周全。”四十岁的路飞快乐地笑道。</p><p>不过他们都知道的，房间定义，还有自己定义的性行为远没结束。路飞没有让罗继续，而是直接分开双腿，用手指沾了些床边的那管润滑剂，比以往更直接地揉弄着入口处的皱褶。在罗又一次变得克制的喘息里，它仍旧欲拒还迎地紧缩着，但又很快在一个指节的入侵下被逐渐挤开。内部在之前的预热下比以往更快地变得柔软湿润，在手指插入时就已经顺从地舒张，吞入了第一个指节，内壁紧张地包裹着那根入侵的手指，随即迫不及待吸吮着路飞的手指。</p><p>“这么热……”<br/>
路飞惊讶又不算意外地发现年轻的外科医生肌肤泛着高热，当前这具身体应当是在抚摸下敏感到了极致，仅仅交换了一下位置用手勾住他的腿，性器似乎就又有抬头的趋势。罗浑身难受地扭动着，金色的瞳孔开始丧失了思考的光泽，只是随着本人絮乱的喘息声，茫然地看着房间顶部。<br/>
“呜……快点……”</p><p>路飞饶有兴致地看着他，手指继续往里深入，又加入了第二，第三根。凭着记忆他在敏感的那处停住，按压起来。几根手指并用，搔刮着四周的肠肉，探到了，很快就引得后穴深处开始蠢蠢欲动。转眼间，罗的那处就被捣弄得湿答答的，卸下了最后的倔强向他毫无保留地打开甬道——</p><p>“给，给我……”<br/>
身下那具躯体发出诚实而颤抖的恳求，更加青涩但同样可口，海贼王仿佛要享用美餐似的咽了口唾沫，勃发的性器抵住臀沟，缓慢地插入正一张一合，等待着进入的穴口。<br/>
头部刚刚进入，纤细的腰肢便猛的晃动了一下，随即传来了一阵闷哼。舒畅的释放的，因为快感而逐渐高昂的，是从来没见过的特拉法尔加·罗，他下意识地抬起腰去迎合着插入的阴茎，快感的热潮迅速遍布了他的全身。这具身躯因为情欲而不自觉地扭动，那份无意识展现出的生涩的性感无论对谁来讲都极具诱惑力。路飞感到刚刚进去一部分的下体又涨大了一圈，但随即又被紧紧迎合的肠肉狠狠箍紧，差点把船长的神智给一并带去。<br/>
“好棒啊，罗……”<br/>
路飞从来都学不会掩饰内心的想法和冲动，现在的他和以后的他都是一样。进入的时候他紧紧盯着罗，在罗微微皱眉或咬紧嘴唇的时候放慢动作，见他实在吃不消才稍微向后退，等放松后前进得更深。一点一点的，他终于缓慢而坚定顶到最深处，而身下，罗紧紧地吸着他的性器，却是因为撑开的疼痛颤抖着，忍耐着，什么声音都发不出来了。<br/>
“……可以了。”片刻，他才略微地舔着嘴唇，细密的汗珠布满了烙下情色印迹的胸口，随着这个草帽当家再一次的亲吻愉悦地一起一伏。缓慢律动了几次后，抚摸着青年逐渐舒展的眉峰，路飞克制不住地突然加快了幅度。那种无论多少次都无与伦比的快感，让路飞的动作不禁变得更加激烈，勉强拔出后又即刻将贯穿至对方体内的最深处。在此起彼伏的呻吟与呜咽声中，他喘着气，又一次抬高罗的大腿，如同野兽般做着原始的前后抽插动作，似乎能因此连接到源源不断的，永无止境的快感。</p><p>“啊……啊……”<br/>
在这样毫无防备，或者说是无暇顾及防备的情况下，罗没有料到他会那么快就进行抽插，口腔尚未关闭，未经控制的清晰呻吟顿时在耳边炸开。罗紧张地绷住身体闭上嘴，虚张声势地扔去几个瞪视，然而不说这个路飞的表情，连他自己都觉得多此一举，他的脸持续涨红着，最后还是忍受不住张开了嘴。<br/>
溢出的呻吟让路飞咧嘴一笑，他突然变换了姿势，罗无措地被固定着骑乘在他身上，后穴似乎更加变本加厉地被顶撞了，一下又一下地经由前列腺往深处——<br/>
要命的加速使得罗的呻吟越来越媚，即使他尝试死死咬住嘴唇，浓重鼻音在坐到最低端时突然向上拔起的音调还是直接揭露了身体本能的欢愉。无论是这个草帽当家还是二十岁的草帽当家，都是那么混蛋——那么喜欢听他的声音，逼他在床上这样叫出声……<br/>
“喊出来嘛——”<br/>
“唔……嗯——嗯啊——！”<br/>
年轻的身体违背意愿，兴奋地抽搐着，他竟然又硬了，顶端开始渗出粘稠的体液。罗大口喘息着，一次又一次地颠簸在濒临高潮的边缘，然而这种情况他永远不会得到满足，只有增加的，越发令人难熬的疲乏。罗几乎支持不住撑在两侧的手臂了，他赌气似的一口咬上路飞厚实的肩膀，上半身直接压在了对方身上，再次勃起的阴茎紧紧贴在自己和路飞的小腹之间。<br/>
“哎呀！别咬我！”<br/>
“顶、顶得太深了，草帽当家的……”罗有气无力地说道，“我没力气……”<br/>
他仿若一个孩子一样任性地趴在路飞身上，四十岁的路飞一时抓耳挠腮。一方面想着这样的小特拉男真可爱，一方面头疼起了对方的不配合。<br/>
“快了，快了，一起——”他用力拍拍罗的屁股，眼见着年轻的医生因为某种羞耻感变得通红。<br/>
“你怎么——！”<br/>
但是随着路飞一个挺身，罗就只顾发出一声惊呼，身体更加剧烈地颤抖起来。年长的草帽当家再次吻住他的嘴唇，握住他的性器上下撸动。高潮将至了，他感到路飞在他后穴射出的精液，一前一后的双重刺激让罗只能从喉咙里发出颤抖的哀鸣——</p><p>无论身体还是神智，此时此刻达到的状态，就是所谓的极致吧。</p><p>*<br/>
罗古怪的眼神让一向神经大条的路飞也忍不住心里发毛。</p><p>“怎么啦，特拉男？”他把饭团塞到罗的嘴里，催他赶紧多吃一点，“你今天过来之后就怪怪的……”<br/>
“难道是做噩梦了？”</p><p>罗嘴里是米饭，于是沉默片刻后，摇摇头。等到罗终于吃完早餐，他叫住了正准备去找伙伴的草帽小子：<br/>
“你今天晚上有空吗？”</p><p>面对二十岁路飞这幅困惑的模样，死亡外科医生摇摇头，欲言又止。</p><p>“有人让我……给你上课。”</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>